19 co-investigators propose renewal of a Vision Research Center core grant to support four service modules that will mediate increased research productivity. These modules will provide support services in instrumentation (machine and electronic shops), scientific illustration, computing and molecular biology. The vision research of the investigators falls into three divisions: Neural Systems, Cell and Molecular and Clinical. Investigators from each of the groups will benefit from the services of the instrumentation and illustration facilities. The computing facility will largely serve to permit testing of complex neural network models thought to account for various visual functions. It will also be used by some of the molecular group in protein structure and dynamics simulation. Molecular and Clinical investigators will use the molecular biology facility toward understanding protein function, cellular localization of specific e.g. neurotransmission and second messenger mechanisms and in generation, testing and gene therapy rescue of transgenic mice expressing various mutant genes found in human retinitis pigmentosa, cataract and other diseases of the eye.